Special Holiday Surprise
by Killjoy66293
Summary: Its New Years in New York City! Private begins to act a bit strange around Erik. What could this mean?


**Notes:** Hey guys! I know I should be working on the next chapter for Unbalanced Breath, but I got this really great idea for a New Year story! I know its past both of those holidays, but I still think this is a great idea! Hope you guys had an amazing New Year! Enjoy this story, which is my late New Years gift to you!

* * *

**Special Holiday Surprise**

It was New Years Eve and Skipper and the team were getting ready for the ball to drop. Out of the spirit of the special holiday, they invited Marlene and the lemurs to join in the festivities. Erik was there as well hanging out and having an amazing time along with the others.

As the night went on, Erik began to notice Private acting a little strange. Whenever Erik sat next to him, he'd blush madly and get all flustered. He even caught Private staring at him when he wasn't looking. He decided to pay it no mind thinking Private was just acting silly because of all the activities.

After all the activities were done, Erik decided to head topside to get some air. The ball wouldn't drop for another hour or so, so he had plenty of time to spare. He told Skipper he was going to get some air and Skipper nodded as he continued to talk to Marlene.

Erik slid open the fishbowl entrance and climbed out. He felt the cool winter breeze flow through his feathers like wind through trees. He sighed with relief as he instantly felt relaxed and rejuvanated. He closed the hatch and lay down in the snow. He watched as the stars glistened and shimmered in the dark night sky. He even saw a shooting star, but he had nothing to wish for. _I have anything to wish for_, he thought. _Except... a mate..._ That thought hit him straight in his chest. He had no one to love and care for. He never really thought about it before, but now he realizes that he wants that. He needs that.

Suddenly, something shook him out of his thoughts. He looked towards the fishbowl entrance to see Private looking at him with a questioning expression. "Were you crying, Erik?" The question caught him off guard. "No. What would give you that idea?" He asked. "Well, the feathers on your face are matted where it looks like you had tears running over them." He felt the feathers on his face. They felt wet and matted. He hadn't even realized that he had been crying. "Huh. I guess I was." He looked downcast as he turned his back to the usually chirper penguin. "Why were you crying?" Private asked as he closed the hatch and waddled over to Erik. "Its nothing." He said trying to avoid the subject. "Please tell me. You shouldn't be sad on New Years Eve." He had a point. "Well, I was just thinking how..." He stopped himself not wanting to finish the sentence. "Yes?" Private said as he lifted Erik's head and looked deep into his dark brown eyes. "How... I don't have a mate..." Tears began to slide down Erik's face as Private pulled him into a tight and caring hug. Erik hugged back and cried and sobbed into Private's shoulder matting the feathers down.

"Its okay. You'll find someone." Private said as he patted the puffin's back gently. "How?" He kept crying as Private pushed him away and lifted his head up. "Look at me, Erik." He said gently. Erik as he was told. Private's beak was so close to his. They were mere centimeters away from each other. Private looked deep into Erik's eyes. "You will find someone or someone will find you. Either way, you're going to be happy." Erik smiled as he wiped the rest of his tears away. "Thanks, Private." He hugged him and shivered. "Let's get back inside," Private said. "Its getting chilly out here." Erik nodded as he walked over to the hatch and opened up for Private. He gestured for him to go in first making the small penguin blush and he hopped in after him.

It was now fifteen minutes until the ball would drop. Everyone was excited for the new year. They were watching on the TV as thousands of people were in Time Square. Erik sat next to Private as the clock began to count down for the New Year. Everyone was chanting and counting along with the clock. Erik put his wing down on the couch and was watching with anticipation. Private put his flipper over Erik's and squeezed it lovingly. Erik looked back at him and blushed. They got closer and closer as the final digits were being chanted. Did he have feelings for Private all along? Did he really want what was about to happen? Yes. Yes he did. As the final second disappeared from the clock, time stood still as Private leaned in and kissed Erik passionately. Erik kissed back as he felt like he was soaring through the clouds. The others paid no mind to them as they were too busy shouting and jumping happily around and blowing their horns.

Erik broke the kiss and stared at Private. They both smiled and blushed as they hugged and nuzzled each other. "Happy New Year, Erik." Private said as he held Erik's wings in his flippers. "Happy New Year, Private." Erik kissed him again as the others kept celebrating.

Erik went to bed that night thinking about his new mate and how he will never be lonely again. He had finally find the one for him.

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry it was rushed and short, but I just wanted to have a nice moment for Erik and Private. This idea came to me on short notice, so I didn't have much time to think it through. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'll post the next chapter of Unbalanced Breath when I can!


End file.
